2014-02-17 - Stress and stress release
In the Woods far north of the Xavier Institute, John Coltan and his companion Cyber are enjoying the walk in the woods. Cyber's draconic form slips through the woods next to john. The last encounter a bit south of here with Logan, while peaceful (yeah believe it or not, the three of them had a friendly chat), convinced John of the need to go farther north when he was enjoying the woods. Didn't want some hot headed Student to see him and suddenly attack him thinking he or his dragon were an enemy. The best thing of having a Bio-suit that can fly, one can never be stranded or lost for good. Looking through the woods Cyber and John finally stumble on a clearing in the woods. Looking around it seems like a good place to settle down and relax as the sun's light starts to fade. At this point John starts to gather some Firewood, and drops a backpack. For those with heightened senses, John and his metallic friend can be scented up wind as John starts to work on lighting the fire. Small impromptu cook out seemed like a good idea. Moving easily thru the trees with instinctual stealth, Rina paused in the cover of the foliage downwind to watch. Then when the opening presented itself she snuck in, nabbed the pack and ran as quiet as a wild animal right out of the clearing again. She's not particularly happy, but the woman she's with is stuck here for now. At the moment, sniffing something burning in the distance, something alien.. Oh, it's him. He's still intruding. So, she stalks along after Rina. Cyber the Bio-suit moves and then despite the Silence the motion of the pack being moved is what takes Cyber's attention. //~John~// Cyber calls out and Then with more reflexive the two merge. In a flash of Light John and Cyber are joined into one Being. Mostly because he thought he was in danger, but he chooses to take off after the thief. Unlike Laura, or Rina Cyber doesn't have that feral sense of smell they do. As a result Cyberdragon now chaces after Rina on foot. The Pack it's self contains Spices, herbs, and raw meat. Steak. A large Baking Potatoe, and such all needed for a good out. "Comeback with my Dinner you!" Of course Cyberdragon is not stupid, with what has been going on, he expects an ambush. Question is where. Rina grins as she smells the meat..and her tummy rumbles like a bear. Dashing off thru the woods, Rina hoped maybe Laura would figure out the plan, even if they hadn't talked about it, and surprise attack John. Rummaging thru the pack she comes on the potato and throws it in John's path to hopefully act like a ball under his foot. Poor John. Whether or not he was hostile. But pack hunting was instinctive to the duo, it would seem. Laura went out in a rush over then towards the mechanical beast that was a part of him, itnent on cutting it off over from the host then. Packing hunting is a good tactic, and as a result as he steps on the Potato it's enough to make him snarl in a mechanical way and he lunges. But Cyber is aware of his surroundings, if not the host, the suit it's self. Alerting John the sudden attack is enough to make him stop in his tracks as he turns to face Laura. Tail lashing out as it comes around, the bladed tip point at Laura when she intercepts him. Baring his fangs and teeth, his claws extend into serrated blades. An Electronic snarl comes from his voice. John's patients are at an all time low, stressed out, and now all he says. "Who the hell are you?" Rina hears those words clearly enough as she tosses the pack minus two steaks, up into a tree. John was someone she'd just met but he'd been nice enough, Laura was family..of sorts. Circling around Rina came in for an attack from behind, merely trying to pin the young man. And Laura was going to cut off the symbiote. Not with an attack, but just over to intercept. Any move it would make she would try and match. Not with claws, but with the environment. And as the bladed tailtip swung about to threaten, she smirked. Still not deploying her claws. The Bladed tip will lift up ready to strike position ready to lash out at Laura. When Rina moves up from behind, she will be able to ambush the suit, Making the tail Swing back around like a baseball bat tried to knock her away. Sadly with John's anger his reaction time for the suit is a bit on the low side allowing Rina to dodge or knock the blade to the sin allowing her to tackle and pin him. "Rina what the... Let me go, before I make you let me go!" He says offering one warning for her to get the hell off of him. Rina growls at him as she holds on "You helped me out, so thanks for that but she's family!" implying that she didn't like the way he was talking to the other girl "If you don't think you want to mess with Logan, you sure don't want to mess with me" the steaks? well from the smell of things Rina had a couple hidden on her. Laura managed to keep the other part of the symbiote cutoff, having a brnach out and front of her now ready to intercept it of it struck. She was more amused by this over than anything else, assuming that Rina would have her fun otherwise while Laura let the two have thier 'tail'. As The dragon is held by Rina he growls out and seems to calm down but his voice before saying, "Then please let me go." Granted he doesn't know the mutant powers of either Laura or Rina. For the moment the tail does nothing, but John's patients are at and end. Rina slowly she lets John up, her guard still up and backs away a few feet. Then looks at the tail and Laura, just to be sure..yeah their family coyuld handle themselves plenty but still. The unspoken look saying 'you good?'. "Lesson one, always watch your back, enemies don't play fair" Laura glances over at Rina, "He should have smelled you from far off. You stink to high heaven." WIth that, Laura crosses her arms then over then and waits to see if Rina is going to be more aggressive or considers her playtime done with. AS Cyberdragon gets up and with out warning after he moves away from Rina and Laura, The dragon's entire form is suddenly covered in 6 inch long razor sharp spikes. Making him look like a walking meatgrinder. "Neither do I. Now did you take my backpack as a joke? As far as I know checking legal property lines I am well beyond the grounds or property area of the school." he says The Spikes don't vanish as he holds his grounds flexing his claws. But doesn't actually make any hostile motions. Rina smirks at Laura and takes two steaks out of where she had them hid "I don't think he can. Half of him doesn't have the senses we do, I don't think or he'd have known it was me from the get go" wiggling a steak toward Laura in offer. If John was looking for a answer he had it. Laura glances over at Rina, and sniffs at the steak. Then goes to grab it out of midair and take a bite out of it, "It is overcooked." But not bad then over as she tears it in half over with her teeth then. The meat is raw, John had not had a chance to cook it as he watches them. That Steak that Rina was Holding? He let's the have their prize but with the talk of their scenes? John holds his tongue and moves away to leave them. Rina grins taking a bite of her own stolen steak "Where ya goin', Bub?" she'd forgotten some people were touchy Laura glances over at Rina, "Are yo udone playing over with your toy or not or are you finding he's still amusing to you?" Toy? That one word is enough to set Cyberdragon off. Turning around from his mouth he unleashes an explosive Plasma Burst at Rina and Laura's Feet. It will explode with the force of a quarter pound of Dynamite. That how ever is not the goal, Both hand shift up releasing a Shot of Explosive Plasma from each hand. And that shot is heading in the direction where Laura and Rina are Jumping out of the way to avoid the first plasma blast. "Let's find out what this Toy can really do!" Rina jumps out of the way of the first plasma blast in relfex and then tucks and rolls to avoid the second. She knew Joh was upset but she didn't know anything she'd done was wrong. She had her own issues to deal with..and she'd given him warning, he came to these woods so she thought he was ready. Laura ducks over to the side, weaving and evading as plasma shots shoot through the trees. As far as Laura is concerned, this is Rina's game to play wtih. She's there to make sure things don't get out of hand, but this is the other girl's time to mess with things. AS for Laura, she is Cyber's target. Her speed and agility surprise him as the shots detonate on the ground as Cyber begins moving not after Rina, but Laura. "What's a matter, don't want to play with the toy dragon?" he says "You fight me Or I'll unleash a burst of plasma on your ass that when it explodes equals 20 pounds of C4. Let's see you dodge that?" And Cyber moves off after Laura. For the moment he is ignoring Rina, it was Laura who called him a Toy. Laura glances over at Cyberdragon, "I am calling both of you one. You are on the boundaries of our land, and you are intruding." Going on casually, "If you do not wish to have this happen, then go elsewhere." She crosses her arms, still not popping her claws, or treating him as a threat. Rina quickly eats her steak and swallows it with some difficulty. "Laura, he wants to be pushed to his limits to see what he can do. Let's do it" Having some idea of what John was conventional weapons weren't gonna work with those spikes, so she popped her claws as she ran for the young man and concentrated on making her claws solid as she chased after John trying to get him to focus on her rather then Laura Laura isn't using her adamantium - that's not fair then. They're pushing him, not gutting him. And as Rina charges, Laura goes to toss that branch she had used all that time. Dirt arcs from it, aimed up at Cyberdragon's face, trying to blind him or get him to react defensively fi she can while Rina flanks him. The Dirt in the Face doesn't phase or slow him down. John's head is in the neck of the dragon, like one of those giant monster suits. So first mistake. Second is his field of view, Cyber informs him the voice is in John's ears, //Backflip now!// And changing tactics a slight crouch and with it using his suit enhanced strength he will back flip as Rina gets to him, Wings flare and add to the momentum allowing him to to clear the jump, although that tail is still in the way, and while John's anger is still there. Cyber having heard them, chooses to make the spikes not as sharp. They will still hurt as the tail lashes at Rina. Rina tracking john as she runs she jumps up to grab his tail and quickly scales the dragon with her expert speed, and loses her concentration on her claws. Since the dirt in the dragon's face didn't work, that means john's head isn't in the dragon's head and the dragon is...inches taller then John so his head ought to be right about..here!*snikt* "Land and sit your ass down. Calm the fuck down" Laura is playing bait then over as the tail slashes out at her, as it impacts cutting in her form healing nearly as fast, "You are lashing out like an agitated child waving your arms about and thrusting them." She maintains her defensive posture, trying to catch the tail in midair. You paged Rina with 'In a nut shell what you get from the link is stress pure stress. Stress from beuing joined with Cyber, forced into the academy by Shield, Tests. Battling school, tests in the avengers academy combat sims. In a nut shell he had no time to actually sit down relax and adjust.' As the Psi claws enter into his head, John screams out as he can feel the commands trying to over come him. Memories and emotions flood into Rina of the last four months. But Cyber is not helpless. The Suit the dragon attempts to analyze and then try to project a counter energy field. To try and block the energy from John's mind. The Suit it's self, now that John's link is interfered with reacts trying to form spikes on his back, to try and force rina off. The issue is still joined with John, it's getting feed back, and with Rina's Claws interfering with the communication. John also has been given a command, a command to release control, to surrender himself to the suit's control. But john has no training or experience resisting mind control and despite the anger and resentment he is forced to comply. You paged Rina with 'no true hatred at all. just a desire to protect and help others.' Rina grunts at the spikes poking into her and fights the mental resistance. With her other hand she concentrates and jabs the now solid claws on that hand into John in a few key pressure points, trying to use the nervous system against the two. As John lands she dismounts from the dragon with a wet slicking sound as she pulls herself off the spikes, the wounds healing almost instantly "Good, now just calm down and relax...you've needed it for along time" sighing she lets her claws disappear "Maan, he's wound tighter then Scott's skull cap" Laura ducks over to the side, then watches over, "If you are going to play with your new toy, you do not need me present." Watching over, "And have fun whatever tiis you plan to do. I would rather not have someone hanging around in the woods who cannot control themselves but for a few insults thrown thier way." It's gonna take a few minutes before Cyber and John can resync. John's Nervous system is almost shorting out, as Cyber's form, and link with John Finally force him to eject John. The Bio-feedback is enough to make the bio-mechanical dragon move off to the side once more back in the neutral form Rina saw in the Apartment with john. But he's trying to adapt and sort out the over load. Rina smirks "He wants to train, to learn to fight and see what he's capable of" then looks back to the young man and shrugs looking back to Laura "He's not my toy, I only met him once but he filled me in on some things when I needed answers. He needs to learn control. And I need to talk to someone at home see what can be done. I offered to help him see what he could do, he chose these woods cuz they were away from people that could get hurt. He's not usually like this...he's just overworked, he's been thru alot. I know, trust me, I know" Laura glances over at Rina, "Then nerve pinch him and be done with it. And just make sure you don't play over with him too hard. What you do wtih training him is your own two's matter." She crosses her arms and gives a light nod over at the pair before moving to vanish. By the time Laura is a good distance away, John has finally collapsed. Overloaded he's passed out. Thankfully he is dressed warmly, and Cyber finally recovers. Now... the most dangerous part comes Cyber's protection of his host. John know that Cyber's only intent is to protect him, and John knows what Cyber told him. If it came down to letting someone kill John, or Cyber kill them. Cyber will use lethal force. John's Trust in the Machine is well placed as Cyber bares his teeth at Rina. //~You heal quickly.... I will remember that.~// Cyber is only following his programing, his desire, his need to protect John's life. //~What did you do to my host?~// Rina calmly looks at the dragon "Calm down, he'll be ok" then snorts "I do a lot of things quick. John just passed out, he's napping" gotta figure out what to do with these two... Cyber places his right hand on Johns head as the material seems to form like a Skull cap, and then Cyber relaxes. Laying down he lays atop of John after turning him over. Like a guardian Dog protecting his master. Slowly adjusting his form turning once more into the large fluffy Tibetan Mastiff. Laying his head down on top of John as Cyber's form starts to generate some heat. Using his internal stores of power, and how he protects his host from cold with warmth. Rina sits down herself "I take you been around for a while" Turning his head to Rina and the Dog speaks. //~Over five thousand years of active time. I remember each day as if it was yesterday.~// the amount of knowledge Cyber must possess is staggering. Rina simply raises an eyebrow and huhs "I know John had his problems in the avenger Academy but...best place for him" As he rests his head down. //~Where John goes, I follow. The other students, they are head strong, arrogant. They are in it to prove they can be heroes. John's desires are to learn to be a hero. Learn to do it right. To avoid making the mistakes most youngsters make, One of the academy students was captured by Magneto. Adam Turner, American, and Finesse. Rushed off. You saw his memories.... you know why he did not go with them.~// Rina nods "Yeah the kind of people that are arrogant..well much they try to prove how great they are..if you're in for the glory..you'll never be a hero. He may not like the kids there but that doesn't matter, it's the best place for him to learn what he wants to learn, it's what that place is all about.. May not be easy puttin up with 'em but bein a hero ain't easy. A hero does what's right no matter who or how many tell him he's wrong, it's doin what needs to be done, no matter the cost to you. Real heroes don't do it for glory or the thanks, there's little of the latter in it...they do it cuz it's the right thing to do and they know they can, cuz if they don't then who will? Crap! Don't need me gettin' all chatty like that, you know all this already...now convince John of it" Cyber doesn't breath as he listens. //~Yes but America already said if she desired to push John out of the Academy, there is nothing I, a little toy dragon could do to stop her. John has chosen to leave. But John is not without a teacher, nor is he with out a strong hold. There are many places in Africa, The Mediterranean, the Middle East, Europe yet to be rediscovered.~// Cyber of course is referring to himself, teaching John. Rina snorts "You're like a symbiote, that makes you two partners, equal partners" not one following the other but both marching down an agreed upon route side by side "Sounds like this America has quite the attitude, like she's self serving...that usually leads people to be a villain...not a hero. Lil miss oprincess needs ta be dropped a peg or few. You always blindly follow your host and what they want?" Cyber listens to Rina and debates a proper way to explain that. //~Not as you believe. I have had hosts that treat me as a thing, a tool. They considered themselves the Master, I the servant. I abandoned them. Of all hosts I have known John is... different. Even when I worked with them. John is the first to accept me, completely. When we are joined, I can feel stress and emotions. Previous hosts even when we accepted one another, always did not entirely trust me. The same signals are not there. I go where my host goes, for I can not protect him unless I am there. And I have had hosts make foolish choices and get themselves killed. Just as John could not stop me, if I made the choice to kill. It is impossible for me to control or attack my host.~// //~As for America, Leave her be. Her most effective teacher will not be someone teaching her a lesson. the most valuable she will learn is when she allows her attitude makes her fail, or worse when someone is hurt or killed because of it.~// Rina grunts but nods "Did you notice his stress increasing over the months? Just...the people I know that could help have their priorities for others that are different. They won't help I don't think. You both are vulnerable if he can't fight. He needs to learn and he needs to learn to control his emotions and his stress" sighs slowly getting agitated as it makes her think about her own predicament With some sadness Cyber nods as he will run a paw over John's head and says, //~Yes I did. Everyone has a breaking point. He finally reached his. Imagine it, day after day dealing with Adam or America. How long before he snaps, really snaps. Puts a powerful drug into America's food to incapacitate her, or throws a glass of pepper spray in Adam's face and issues a serious beat down. Constantly fighting and arguing with people who think he is nothing with out me?~// Cyber snorts as he lays his hand down on John's chest and closes his head. //~What happens if they decide to ask Finesse to build a device to destroy me? Just to get rid of John~// Rina nods "I don't have to imagine it...it's why my home was created. Mutants live that every day, but they have each other. He envies us with gifts but so many would envy him to be able to be normal, some people dream of that, Scales" grimaces as her face goes hard "They do that? And they really are villains and real heroes will be there to take care of them. It's true you could be one hell of a doomsday device but you could also go the other way just as much" //~Imagine me joined to Doctor Doom? I would be come such a device. Place me in the hands of a mutant you know and feel is a perfect example of what is good in the world. What am I then? I am what I am. Maybe I am a weapon waiting to be unleashed, the hidden programming still dormant. But until that time comes, I will do what I have always done. Protect and support my host.~// Cyber says as John starts to wake up. Looking around he closes his eyes and opens them then looks around, "Oh my head... What, Cyber did you let me fall asleep... Rina?" He asks adjusting to the lack of light. "Sorry I guess I fell asleep after I ate." John says as if he has no memory of what happened... or just acting like what happened didn't happen. Rina nods "But you are sentient, you are more then a machine, you live, and you can make your own decisions, so become more then what you are, more then what you were meant to be...decide to do what's right and become a hero, regardless of your host" then John starts to wake up and she puts a hand on him to keep him down and grins "Sure, we'll go with that..now take it easy, you use the vacation, just try to relax for /once/" As Cyber watches Rina hold John down he says, //~With out a host, I am nothing~// Cyber is much more dependant on a host than John is on him. Looking at Cyber John gives that look of 'What's going on?" Cyber shakes his head. //~You don't want to know John.~// John just closes his eyes, "I should have stayed in bed today." Rina smirks "Yeah, you prolly shoulda..learn when you need a vacation John...even Heroes take vacations"